


"We're a couple..."

by Useless_girl



Category: Placebo
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: The long awaited Placebo slash fan fiction from my pen… I hope it’ll satisfy the Dear Reader… :) I wrote it during 3 hours at school (it’s a record!). The pen was just gliding and gliding on the paper. It surprised me! :)</p><p>Dedicated to: black_day, Carmen and Kelisa, with all of my love and thanks for the patience!</p><p>Note: The song I used: Nancy Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We're a couple..."

** „We’re a couple…” **

As I start playing on my guitar the crowd roars. I know that they’ve recognized  _Nancy Boy_  from the first sounds. I wouldn’t have thought back then that this song will become such a big hit. But of course it tickles my vanity – it’s a good feeling. I remember that MTV was playing the song a lot. They start to go crazy even now. The fans are jumping as a solid mass and are shouting the well-known lines.

Stef slowly walks down to the first row. The hysteria reaches its peak. A sea of hands reaches out for my bass player’s wonderfully slim body. But after a few moments he doesn’t pay attention to them. He turns toward me and look me in the eye. We are grinning at each other like mad then he starts funnily jabbering to me. I can easily guess the words from the moving of his mouth:  _„I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you Brian, I love you, I love you, I love you!”_

I can’t bear it without laughing. I’m lucky that I don’t have to sing, but on the next verse’s lines the previous laugh can be still detected. The audience doesn’t understand my good mood, but they are happy about it. The whistles and the “Briaaan!” yells are getting nearly deafening. The atmosphere is great. I feel crazy. When Stef finds his way back on stage to finish the song, I can’t stop myself: with a huge grin I walk very close to him. I nearly whisper into his mouth while he’s playing on his guitar:

_“We’re a couple when our bodies doubled…”_

He winks at me then his lips lightly brush against mine. The fans go crazy even from this. They always like these little actions we do on stage and I gladly help satisfying their pervert needs. As I look still grinning at Stef I see the lust flicker in his eyes. I think after the after party this will have a sequel… By that time I think the booze will work in our systems too… I won’t get bored this night either.

\---

We were quite drunk from the beer and wine. I think Steve is clear with the situation, but he doesn’t say a word. Maybe he’s a bit surprised, cuz he could see this much sparkle between Stef and me a long while ago. Since Stef has that boyfriend… maybe Xavier, or… uh I can’t remember, but it doesn’t matter too much. The main point is that I’ll have him tonight. I get everyone I want, but I don’t have to strain myself with him.

Slowly we finish the obligatory rounds and head back to the hotel. My mind is already filled with dirty thoughts in the elevator. We wave a “teary” goodbye to Stevie then we walk along the corridor in silence. But in front of my room I can’t take the burning gaze anymore. I push my two meters tall dearness against the door and quickly open the door. Our lips are already joined. It can be quite a funny sight that Stef has to lean down to me to reach my hungry lips, but I don’t care. His impatient tongue is already having a battle with mine. I start dragging down his T-shirt. He helps. Mine lands on the floor too. Just a little lamp is on next to the bed, but we don’t need more light, we know every detail of each other’s body. I push him down on the bed. He props himself up on his long hands and watches me with dark eyes as I get rid off my shoes and socks. When the button of my jeans loosens too, he licks his dry lips greedily. I see on his trousers that even my sheer sight had turned him on. Not to mention what’ll come after this…

I keep the jeans on me, I just loosen it so it won’t be too tight later. I quickly sit on his lap. He moans as he feels me on his already hard cock. I move a bit to tease him more. He grabs my ass as he sits up and pulls me even closer. I can’t stop a lustful sigh either. I go for his nice mouth greedily. Maybe I bite it a bit too rough, but I know that the “little” bitch likes it. His familiar scent tickles my nose. He’s wearing my favorite perfume, which always makes me think on dirty things. His wide palm strokes my sensitive back excitingly. He runs his long fingers along my spine. He knows how to turn me on. He finds my sensitive spots easily. As he starts to caress my waist, I feel myself getting wild. My fingers are on his fly. He throws his head back when I reach into his trousers and I use out the opportunity and lick along his throat a few times. My expert little fingers are giving a nice massage to his rapidly hardening cock. He’s lying on his back and I lean forward to lick and bite his chest. His nipples are so inviting! I bite one of them a bit harder which makes him moan and he can’t take it anymore – I find myself under him. He starts dragging down my jeans greedily. My pants land on the floor too. He gets rid off his own so it won’t bother him later.

For a minute he presses his long body all way along against mine to steal a long kiss. Then he moves lower and lower on my body. I have been waiting for this part! After every kiss I feel myself getting harder and harder. By the time he reaches my hip-bones, my little one is already rock hard. I bite down on my lower-lip and smile when he takes me into his hand and licks him along. Then I can feel his lips closing around me, starting to move. Here I can’t suppress a satisfied moan. I’ve never met such a guy who can suck this good. I bet he had enough time to practice on his boyfriends. Anyway, after a few minutes I’m constantly moaning and sighing and my dick is so hard that I feel that I’d need just a few pumps and I’d cum.

I stroke his hair and moan his name. From this he knows that it’s my turn. Before we could play this game in the other way round I rummage out the lube and a condom from the nightstand’s drawer. Stef knows from one glimpse that he’ll be the one who’ll be on top this time, but before that I need to prepare the area, no matter how badly I’m shaking for him.

I can’t take his whole cock into my mouth. The Maker or whoever gifted him quite well. I know that he likes it when I lick his base so I start there and work on him methodically. But after two minutes he stops me. Wow, he must be very turned on, if he’s this impatient! He rolls over me again and turns me on my stomach, kneeling over me. He pulls me up so I can bury my head into the pillow. He grabs the tube. The condom is already on him, but those few moments when he put it on… I totally missed it. While I let this thought run through my head, he had already smeared the lube on him and he grabs my ass, asking me to get on all fours. I do it. He penetrates me roughly, but the pleasure I feel is bigger than the pain.

He starts moving in me with restrained roughness. My eyes get wet from the pleasure. I push half of my face into the pillow and moan. The familiar and missed feeling reaches my pervert soul.

Stef’s hands stroke along my side, back, butt and thighs, but basically they are holding my hips. I thought I’d die as he started circling his hips. With every penetrating move my body waves sensually, my hands fisted around the sheet. By this time we are moaning constantly, we don’t give a shit what the neighbours can think. There are just the two of us and only we matter, and that we have to reach our orgasms as soon as possible. Personally I’m not far from that, but I guess Stef feels the same, because he’s moving in and out rougher and rougher. Meanwhile it turns me on even more as my hard cock is rubbing against the sheet.

The pace intensifies. The thrusts are coming nearly painfully hard, but I’m still enjoying it beyond words. My scream melts into a groan as I bury my head into the pillow. Finally the pressure in my groin disappears. After a few moments Stef follows me. He kisses my skin panting. It’s full of his red bites around my shoulder-blades and shoulders. For a short while he’s still moving in me then he slides out of me. I collapse as a shaky house of cards, lying onto my tummy, cuz he has let my hips go. It just dawns on me that probably I’d have collapsed earlier if he wasn’t holding me. I’ll have purple bruises after his fingers. I know my body and sensitive skin. I think I can’t show my back to anybody for a few days either, but this little “torture” was worth it.

My tall lover takes me into his long arms and pulls me close. I nuzzle to his chest and listen to the drumming heart inside. In some abstract way I can hear that certain song from its rhythm.

“Just another nancy boy…” I whisper in his arms with a smile on my swollen lips. He laughs too and strokes along my arm.

It was a successful night. A wicked concert, a great party and a nice fuck…

 _By: Useless-girl_  
  
_19/12/2006_


End file.
